1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable composite apparatus and a method of controlling photographing modes. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a portable composite apparatus and a method of controlling photographing modes by setting different priority levels based on a current time of the portable composite apparatus and a time information table.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable composite apparatus has a variety of functions of a camcorder, a digital camera, an MP3 player, a voice recorder, a data storage device, a web camera, etc., and is manufactured in a small size to allow a user to carry the portable apparatus during use. Recent growth in digital technologies has opened up the possibility of integrating such a portable composite apparatus into an image processing apparatus such as a camcorder.
Portable composite apparatuses have become increasingly popular and the needs of users for photographing modes supported in the portable composite apparatus are also diverse and increasing.
Unfortunately however, portable composite apparatuses in the art have set a fixed sequence of photographing modes in the photographing mode selection menu. As such, users have to spend much time to select a desired photographing mode and may also suffer inconvenience in using it because the photographing modes do not consider differences in time variant photographing environments.